A group of sadstuck one-shots
by TheDragonXRider
Summary: Sadstuck headcannons I've found or been given which I proceeded to type up, I apologize if they're, well, shit :P Rated T for topics included ranging from suicide to murder to, well, sadstuck. (I would love any constructive criticism to help a new writer on here like me!) P.s. Be prepared for shitty titles. :P
1. Author's Note

Hello, and welcome to my very first fanfic/set of fanfics. 

So this is a group of one-shots based around sadstuck headcannons that I've come up with or had presented to me, so I wrote them down. I apologize if my writing style is, well, shit, but I would love constructive criticism! (as well as headcannons to write about)  
Alright! I would love, love, looooove~ to hear anything you have to say.

That said, I'll be uploading chapter one soon~!

Hugs and loves!

-TheDragonXRider


	2. Heart and Soul

I have a headcannon that the first song John learned on the piano was "Heart and Soul" By Hoagy Carmichael and Frank Loesser. He never knew why such an old song was one of his favorites, but he played it happily all the same.  
After the scratch, when John (poppop) was a child in the Crocker family, a new song began to become popular, "Heart and Soul'.

* * *

**Heart and Soul**

**_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you._**

An image, almost like lightning flashed into the thirteen year old's mind. A young blonde girl with bright violet eyes

He shook his head with a little frown, then continued.

**_Heart and soul, Just like a fool would do._**

Two more faces joined hers, a blonde boy with piercing red eyes... And his sister, then twelve more, children with looks much like his mother's.

**_Madly..._**

Were those weapons?

Oh god it was a war... The sixteen children fought against demons unimaginable...

He played on, almost without noticing now, more focused on the faux memories.

**_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored._**

**_Lost control, and tumbled overboard._**

He fought against the demon as his friends were nowhere to be seen, and then, a stab through the stomach, and, death...

**_Gladly..._**

Such beautiful light...

**_The magic night we kissed._**

**_There in the moon, mist._**

He was alive again, his wound gone. He wore a god-tier... What in hell was that?

**_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much to thrilling_**

Then the surge of power as he... Flew.

**_Never before were mine so strangely willing._**

Finding his friends in their own god tiers, then...

**_But now I see, what one embrace can do_**

**_Look at me it's got me loving you._**

The plan to cause the scratch.

**_Madly..._**

So much death... But they were okay.

**_The little kiss you stole_**

They were okay...

_**Held all my heart and soul.**_

John found himself sobbing as he stared at the calendar, 1938.

What was so important about the year?

The memories were already starting to fade.

* * *

_**Heart and soul. I fell in love with you..**._

"Hey Papa? How come you always cry when you play that song? Is it sad?"

**_Heart and soul. Just like a fool would do..._**

The older man paused from his playing to wipe his eyes and look at his young son.

"Haa haa, no my boy, it's a very happy song."

**_Madly..._**

"So why do you cry?"

**_Gladly..._**

He smiled at the youth. Oh, how to explain.  
"It just reminds me of a very different time, and I'm sad because it moved on without me."


	3. Orange and Red

People seem to forget that Davesprite is from another session, and what all that means. Davesprite lost his session's Bro. And then had the chance to fight with and protect the beta session's Bro.  
He failed to save him both times.  
I find this exceedingly sad.

* * *

**_Orange and Red_**

You wince at the searing pain in your back. God fucking damn it. You never would have thought you could hurt this much. Who knew losing a wing was this hellish?  
No, no, the pain wasn't hell.  
What it was about to bring... That was hell.

You try as hard as you can to get up, to pick up your sword, to move closer to the two figures locked in battle.  
You can't.

It takes seconds, the sword being rammed into his chest. Then the monster taking it's leave.

You crawl over, looking down at the figure as his blood pools around his body.

Orange mixes with red as the wound in your back screams for attention, but you can wait. Sprites are resilient like that.

Your head finds his shoulder as sobs begin to hit your body unexpectedly.

He manages to rest a hand on your back and whisper a few quiet sentences into your ear as his breathing stops.

"Heh... hey there bro. Damn you look like an angel right now. Couldn't think of a better face to see when I go... I guess it's time to take me up there yeah? ...See you later, lil' man."

Hey.  
At least you could say goodbye to this one.


	4. Duet with the Wind

I have a headcannon, that John played the piano a lot when he and Jade were on the yellow yard, kinda, kept him with something fun to do, yeah?  
Except, sometimes his memories of playing with his dad get kind of hard to keep down, and his wind powers get a little out of hand...  
Enjoy.

It's kinda long. SORRYNOTSORRY

* * *

**_Duet with the wind_**

A young man sat happily at the piano, humming little tunes as he warmed up with something simple, Chopsticks. An annoying tune if you listen too long, but it was fun to play.

Once the simple tune was over, he began another, somewhat harder, though not at all less fun tune, Mozart's Sonata in F Major. It was a better duet than solo, but he only ever played it with one person, while he was learning.

It was his favorite, after all. Only fitting he taught his son.

John's hums faded as the keys were quickly pressed, making an upbeat, elegant tune, that somehow felt a little empty without it's second half.  
He could remember his father beside him, playing so fast that he could hardly keep up.

"Practice, son." The man would say. "One day you'll get there."

And he was. Finally, as he sat alone in the garish yellow room, the keys moved like the proverbial wind, making a melody that grew sweeter by the moment.

He could almost hear the lower middle keys begin to join up during a swift part, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip as he tried to play fast without missing the beat.  
He nearly paused, but didn't dare. The keys beside him were, in fact, making noise. The boy didn't allow himself to look, only play.  
He had a feeling he knew what was happening. But maybe, maybe he could just let it feel like that wonderful lie, just a while.

Curiosity killed his hopes. With a stray glance, he saw them. The keys were moving as if they had life themselves.  
Now he did pause, but the tune didn't. The wind seemed to pick up the slack, liking the melody it was creating. It now took on his part, as well as his father's.

John nearly hit the piano, wanting to ruin the song, to stop it from mocking him, to make the stone is his gut go away.  
But he wouldn't.  
Just a little longer, he'd listen to the music.

"John!" A familiar voice called as rushed footsteps padded down the hall. "That sounds so great! Did you teach someone to play or something? Oh my gosh is it Davesprite?!"

A cheery young Jade Harley burst in, only to have her grin wiped away as she saw the scene before her.

The Heir of Breath was sitting with his head in his hands, unable to speak through his tears as the song played on.

"Oh dear... It's happened again hasn't it?"


	5. Messages to the Damned

This is a bit of a headcannon spawned from the series of updates recently, it's just a quick sad thing about John I thought up, sorry if it isn't very good.

* * *

_**Messages to the Damned**_

A young man sits upon a crumbling building in a part of Paradox Space unfamiliar to him. His newfound powers of teleportation have seemed to calm down, finally, allowing some rest.

Taking the opportunity, and loneliness, into account, the young man starts to message his allies, though, they won't reply.

EB: hey rose!  
EB: man, it's been a long time since we've talked!  
EB: so, i've hit a lull in my adventures right now, and i thought i'd say hi  
EB: hi! :B  
EB: well, message back when you have time, okay?

The hero of breath sighs, Rose was busy, it seemed. He wishes he knew what she was up to...  
On to the next friend, perhaps a time player would be more receptive.

EB: dave!  
EB: helloooooooo?  
EB: oh so the cool kid's busy too?  
EB: i thought you'd want to talk to your best bro after so long :B  
EB: fine dude, message me when you have  
EB: ...  
EB: time.

He chuckles at the pun he made, then proceeds with one more, hopefully the other boy would answer soon, he always seemed to have time, and hey, time-shifting-chat-stuff probably helped.

EB: hey karkat  
EB: you there?  
EB: what, don't feel like screaming at me for being a 'bulgesucking douchenozzle'?  
EB: augh jeez, everyone's having a party or something while i'm gone  
EB: have fun karkat, see you soon i hope

Even the alien boy with the ability to message him anywhere in the damn timeline was up to something. The humans never could message first.  
Perhaps, he will try one last friend.

EB: ...jade?  
EB: i know you're all  
EB: grim bark? or something  
EB: but uh, it's been a while, maybe you're back to normal?  
EB: ...  
EB: right. okay then  
EB: bye...

This young man's name is John Egbert, and all of his friends seem to busy to reply.

His name is John Egbert, and he will soon find out that all of his friends are dead.


End file.
